New camp new demigods
by son of Hades12
Summary: rated T for language the story has a new camp new outlook and new concepts If you have any questions about the story please finished last chapter Children of Diana,Hades,Neptune,and more ,Again please Review the sequel will be called "life as gods",also the last chapter is where the best descriptions COMPLETE! yay !
1. New Characters

**Fist things first I really believe in Greek/Roman gods no offense to christians the main character is based on it is not exactly the same as it is not exactly the same as me.**  
**Credit for the character Timaeus(Tim-eye-us)goes to for the character Lily smith goes to Princess of wisdom-Annabeth**

**when Anima and Latonia say parents and not mortal parents(which they Rarely will do to sad reasons)they mean Jupiter and Diana In**

**this the Giant war is over and the gods separated their the gods have demigod children even maiden goddesses**.**sorry guys fixed a few problems**  
**disclaimer:I do not own Rick Riordan's books hence me saying Rick Riordan's**  
Ch.1  
Anima's POV

Anima Astrono is my name I didn't go to sleep last night I for some reason or another never sleep I can't I have tried very hard I is a demigod to

be exact I am a double demigod son of Diana and Jupiter but my story is a very complex also gave every one a headache.I am the leader of a third

camp where Greeks and Romans are living like Camp Jupiter and camp Half-blood in the same place is called Camp Demigod and my sister are

praetors with a co-worker to represent the Greek half Mortem graveyard Son of Hades and Athena now I should probably explain our names

mine Anima is latin for soul his is latin for death (wasn't my idea it was Diana's and Hades' idea) oh i should tell you my sister's name is Latonia which is

the word for Diana in latin she is lucky mine sounds like animal. Well first to describe the camp it is divided up into 1 is a building 156

demigods in it so the camp has a Stygian iron wall all around it with a Principia plus a lake Greek and Roman temples. A city named Demigod Utopia

protected by Hecate and a few other minor mortal money is allowed in the city  
as we walk to a conference I hear a boy yelling,"WHERE IS MY GLADIUS!" "I'll go fix that" ,I say so in a few minutes After finding the gladius in the

bedroom of the Ares guy I say Ares because Mars and his kids aren't stupid a were on our way to the conference when we get there Mortem is

saying,"We need a plan camp Jupiter are acussing us of stealing their eagle" I see he was talking to his James son of Poseidon co-leader of the

Greek half "They lost it again!" ,I yell Mortem turned, "Was up death breath." and he says"Yes somehow" He smiled we joked how our camp doesn't

have problems like that just missing gladius,"Well lets go tell them we don't have it." I should say what my friends look like Mortem wears a black leather

jacket that says"death+me=you bleeding" a "Hades rules"t-shirt and black wears a grey parka a silver "hunting deer" t-shirt and jeans.I

wear a silver jacket a silver"life=pleasure" t-shirt and silver jeans I'm not very good with other demigods accusing us of stuff it is unhonorable "James

your in charge." I told him,"Yes sir" so we left the senate house and walked a mile thanks to my "Diana powers" to Camp Jupiter and spoke with the

praetors Frank Zhang and  
Reyna . It went like this  
I ask,"Why blame us for the missing eagle?"  
Frank says,"We didn't."  
Mortem yells"you sent a messenger"!  
Reyna sighed,"let me guess skinny,blonde,teddy bears on belt ."  
"yes" ,I say they yelled and the messenger came up ,  
"OCTAVIAN YOU SON OF TARTERUS ." ,They yell in usion  
That was it they ordered us away this Octavian guy is dead as hades' we went home James comes and asks what happened he gets quiet and

then says,A sayter found a recruit and asks you and Mortem to Come."

Mortem's POV

So we get to the sayter and he says we have to be in the school to talk to him and I yell,"Really we the two who have never seen a school have to go to

school and want to know why I've lived in the underworld for 12 years then 9 years in camp what in Hades' name are the Fates pulling" Anima says,"my

mortal parents died when I was 2 I hunted with Diana for 17 years stayed at camp 2 years." the sayter says,"wow how old are you two". We say,"21."

at the same time I say, "back to business."  
I say,"Recruit age"  
the sayter says,"16"  
possible godly parent list,"Zeus,Athena,Apollo,and Notus"  
"good class order "Greek,Roman,Lunch,Biology,Fulminology,Thanatology"** (A/N:fulminology is the study of lightning, Thanatology study of death. get it**

**Thanatos,but that is the actual name I looked it up ] )**  
Anima says "Let's go in" suddenly making me jump I may be the son of Hades but I forgot he was there like HE melted in the shadows which children of

Diana can do.  
So Anima uses the mist and gets us the same classes,desk area,and bus.I say, "At least we get to follow classes that we understand"  
Me,Anima,and Latonia(who followed us) found him he said "hi. i'm Timaeus ." but He was looking at Anima and Latonia and asks,"Have I seen you

before?" Anima says,"No but we all look Similar ." He says, "yeah maybe we are related." I say maybe we can be friends" He says"Sure,you look like an

old friend of mine Nico Di Angelo" Upon my half brothers name I flinch Anima says to Timaeus,"oh we forgot to say our names i'm Anima Astrono,this is

my sister Latonia Astrono,and our cousin Mortem Graveyard."  
"So your names mean Soul,Diana, and Death do you guys get special items from your parents like me." Perfect latin what!  
"What do you mean special items."  
"like a special carved stick".  
"Or two small buttons"  
"yes"  
Then the bell rings,"What classes do you guys have he sees our schedules, "We have all the same classes" So class one Greek the teacher sees new

students (us) and gives us a pop quiz asks us questions only I get the last one right "What does Jason mean" "Iatros""meaning?""healer"  
The teacher then lets us take a later the bell class same thing Anima gets last one right"what is the Latin word for life?" "Vita" .  
The good day ended there at lunch Medusa attacked Anima was using his knife,I my sword,and Latonia her was with was

slicing at her legs Latonia's arrows pierced her chest My sword cut her throat with a discusting SHLICK! when it was done we walk over to the bar of the

cafeteria Anima said,"Didn't even make it to thanatology class." Timaeus screams,"What are you people." I say,"Better question what are you a demigod

that's what ." Timaeus says,"Well not suprising I've seen weird things." "Well your taking things well?" before we can do anything we are at camp and

very queezy.

Latonia's pov

When we appeaed at camp I went to the nearest bathroom which happened to be Hecate's cabin threw up, and my brother says,"Thanks a lot father why

always thunder travel."Oh my brother might have forgotten to mention that he is son of Diana and Jupiter and I am daughter of Diana and Neptune not

of stupid but I'm not a Jupiter is not good at being subtle he is a bit brother looks nothing like him he takes after our

mother Diana I'll be the one to say our mortal family history you see our mortal mom was with both Jupiter and Neptune each a week then our mortal

father was with Diana for 2 weeks then they got together had us our mortal parents were rich then our mortal mother died in a car crash(Reference to

Thalia)After that our father abused us with belts pipes we eventually killed him with a bow then we went on the hunt with Diana and the hunters after that

we stayed at camp an became leaders due to recommendations from every single god .Back with the new recruit we found out he was a Greek demigod

then lightning struck him and he survived marking him as a son of Jupiter I mean Zeus sorry force of habit. So We took him to meet James no one but us

noticed that Timaeus was important except me and Anima you see we can smell his demigod was way too was asking,"Who's the

new kid ." I say ,"Timaeus son of Zeus." He says,"What that means he is a leader with us but can pull rank". Timaeus then ask,"What do you mean pull

rank." "He means that as a child of Zeus or for Romans Jupiter you can be in charge more than James and Mortem." Anima tells then tells

Mortem and James,"I don't want to be in charge ." the conversation continued with the tour of the camp in which time I left to find my friend Lily lost her

mortal parent in which i can say that i understand and i really do(twice).now I am actually like 20 thanks to my mom being Diana her children always look

2 years younger than they actually are my brother and I look like 19 year olds but we are actually 21 he says he is 19 though good part for me he has to

treat me like a superior but actually he is stronger he will also become a god I will too but me I will be a minor goddess of hunting and the moon he will

become major god of life,and the past , so I might as well enjoy it while it to the more important stuff I'd like to say me and were friends from the

start but at the time Athena(her mom)and Diana(my mom)were trying to kill each other then but when they made up we became was a orphan

for 3 years then her foster parents who noticed she was a demigod and adopted her to keep her we are walking through camp and we have a

dance for those who made it to camp safely and she sees a beautiful dress made by Venus but she doesn't have denari because the shop owner is strictly

romans only in the store he can't let go of the grudge.I ask her if she wants it she says yes I buy it for her 300 denari she buys me a dress made by Athena

for 1 golden drachma so we get to the cabins to do inspection you see we have 2 buildings dedicated to major gods on the left cabin =males and

Right=females me and her being children of the major gods we check the girls side I should tell you the major gods cabins are actually buildings with

floors each floor has 34 rooms 4 people a room the pairings are chosen by camp leaders for safety of health(don't ask) girls are not allowed in the boy

cabin boys are not allowed in the girl cabin the boys for the Roman half have 2 leaders the same for the girls the greek half 2(3 now)boys the girls have

girls as usual on all floors get 5 out of 5."Boys finally get 5 out of 5 on all floors yay no chores on either side which means harpys are busy couples

will be Kissing maybe you'll get a boyfriend."my brother says telepathicly"Oh shut up" I say back telepathicly.I should probably explain that you see my

brother and I are Twins of Diana so our minds are linked and yes it is awkward. Lily notices and asks,"What's up.""Mind conversation with my bro." she

didn't say any thing she already guessed why and I did this and the twin linked minds theory. seconds later the 'dinner tube' as the campers called it

sounded and we went to dinner.

Anima's pov

"That Timaeus is the sound of my favorite thing about camp Dinner." James says then Timaeus asks,"  
Does he always do that?" "only on Wednesday." [A/N: Spongebob Squarepants]  
"What's so important about Wednesday" his dad visits."  
"you mean Poseidon."  
"That's him I prefer Poseidon to Neptune,Neptune only scowl these days since Henry died ."  
"Who is Henry."  
"You mean who was he was Henry son of Neptune he was leader before me 1 month after I got here when my sister got here he loosened up then his son

Orion the 2nd died 1 week after Henry when he was protecting himself from Ares then Neptune then put Ares in Tartarus and when he almost got to the

top he got blasted with water that happened 3,000 times which equals 5 days he has hated coming here as Roman form havent seen his roman form in

weeks" I now prefer his laid back greek form better and i'm roman ."  
"that sucks"  
"yes it does"  
"you sound like you know how he feels"  
"I do"  
"How?"  
I may not look like it but I"m 21 years old"  
"you look 19."  
"I'm married to a daughter of Hades named Bianca**(A/N: yes the Bianca is reborn as a chid of Hades,again this time has a big brother she's 18)** AStrono

Mortem's sister .We had a child that was killed by his Immortal Assgesty[A/N:word play] Jupiter"thunder rumbles in the distance,"Oh shut the fuck up

you wouldn't dare you piece of shit." more thunder "see I have only one trust worthy immortal parent Diana." just then Diana shows up we kneel, "I have

come to issue great news" we get to the dinner pavilion I say,"I am pleased to announce that my mother is here even though the reason is bad" suddenly

Diana walks in her children walk up to kneel everyone else kneels where they were Dian says,"rise young demigods Jupiter has decided that the camps

will meet together on Olympus for a party for the rebirth of the deceased Theseus Astrono to his parents due to that pain in the Ass king Jupiter." thunder

rumbling,"Shut the Hell up Jupiter show off Bastard." yep that is my immortal Father never kneeling to that Ass"get ready bring weapons as patron

goddess of heros I say that My brother and half-brothers are immature so you might need them bye and my children will lead you all to Olympus or I smite

you instead of Jupiter." "yes ma'am" was our response so we met the three busses at New York city and went into Olympus(When the guard saw me he

said,"Master and Mistress Astrono ") we all 6,000,000 of us fit in the elevator at once thanks to my magic floor tile thank you mom while going up,"What

the Hell was that?" Mortem, Timaeus,and James ask in usion,"Well you didn't expect us to be with our mother all the time did you we have immortal

fathers like Mortem has Hades and Athena I have Diana and Jupiter Latonia has Diana and Neptune."I tell them the doors open we walk to the Olympians

everyone kneels to Jupiter or Zeus and then their parents except me,Latonia,Mortem,James,and Lily we only kneeled at our prefered parents feet which

means me to Diana,Latonia to Neptune and Diana,Mortem Hades and Athena,James to Neptune,and Lily to Athena,"Well I guess Should see that coming

from Anima he hates me but why didn't the rest of you"Mortem then says "With all do respect Jupiter and Zeus but 1(you have been a complete pain in the

Ass to Anima 2(your the reason my father was stuck in the underworld 3(Latonia has no respect for you and 4(we all have more respect for our parents

than you."Zues yells,"you little Bast-"Jupiter hits Zeus in the chest, "Thanks for saying that respectfully I will add another 5 weeks on Olympus with your

parents for honesty and respect." everybody cheered except Zeus who went to attack Mortem but weirdly me and uncle Hades had the same idea and

stopped Zeus from Zapping Mortem I told Hades,"Uncle I will take it from here."Hades then says,"Thank you"and it begins Zeus slashes at me I jump over

him then slice his body 100,000,000,000 in the head,neck,chest,crotch,and leg areas times in one minute landed with out a scratch on me but Zeus is

bleeding so much he passed out Apollo puts him in a corner to rest and we hang out me my friends and their parents and Jupiter asks to stop and say

something we wait and listen,"Excuse me Timaeus to stop Zeus from hurting you his son to get back at Anima would you like to be my adopted son you will

then gain more Roman features you will no longer be counted as a greek?"Timaeus then screams out,"yes I would love that"and hugs Jupiter I say "so bro

was'up."we all burst out laughing,"Good one Anima"Mortem chokes out we laugh until morning first thing we do we train of course  
*********************************************************************Time skip 9 weeks*********************************************************************  
My sister and I are with the others going to camp you see the reason camp Demigod has temples is because of some credit cards we got from Diana so

we used them to get the other demigods some thing to do so we go to Wal-Mart and Diana made the place deserted for us and every body purchased

1-9 year olds got some toys 10-12 year olds got some DSI 13-18 year olds got som Ipods 19-21year olds got tons of different things like

Ipods,cards,video games,and yo-yo. the rule was ages 1-18 could only get one thing and me and Banica made out so did Mortem and Kate Cams,James

and Lily,Latonia and Icarus son of Apollo(Ironic name).when we made it to camp we declared today a free day the first thing Mortem and Kate,James and

Lily,and Latonia and Icarus all got married thank the gods there was a child of Juno there and not Juno herself[A/N: not going into detail because

weddings are boring as Hell] when it was over we all went to the camp sex house when we come out the others are done we go to our rooms and sleep.

Mortem's pov

That was good now when we get to our room or apartment(I guess) I summon my Ghost adviser he tells me how to create a underworld portal which is a

way to get to my father's throne room with out going to L. want to know something cool?Anima is my adopted brother 19years ago when Anima's

mortal parents died Jupiter tried to give Anima's life to Juno sucks but Diana wanted her son to be with her until camp was completed then Hades

announced to adopt Anima so they gave some custody to Hades therefore Anima has powers over Life and Death the custudy chart reads  
Diana 60%  
Hades 20%  
Jupiter 5%(LOL)  
Persephone 15%  
so the biggest problem is that to get it to work I need a god present when I throw a immortal weapon on it and dad can't do it he is busy the door is made

out of obsidian on the side and top and bottom is diamond representing life and death then immediately after this thought the door opens and Timaeus

comes in and screams,"Mortem,Anima, Diana is here to talk to you."we walk outside me and Timaeus kneel 4 feet from Diana due to custom Anima kneels

directly at her feet says,"Mother Diana"Diana squeals like a three year old girl weird as Hell,"I remember that shirt you wore it when you killed the

Minotaur,the Nemean Lion and all three gorgon all by yourself in 5 seconds flat" the shirt she is talking about is a T-shirt that says 'Green Day-Know your

enemy' with a picture of a cartoon Minotaur on the lead vocalist is a son of Hades so he is a half-brother of mine so it pops up in my mind that Diana

can help me  
so I come up and kneel at Diana's feet,"Lady Diana can you help me finish my underworld portal?"  
Diana counters my question with a condition,"I will if you become my adopted son"  
I answer,"Yes malady"  
she answers,by going in by room and with a flash the portal is working  
I walk up and say,"As of now I will agree to your terms upon my honor"  
"A greek with honor i'm surprised."a voice I recognize as Octavian,"Lady Diana,with all due respect what is your condition?"  
"That he become my adopted son."Diana said  
"excuse my insolence but,"a pause,"WWWHHHAAAATTTT!"  
"Mom can I kill him please he has caused us trouble and entered camp without clearance all claimed demigods need clearance to enter camp"Anima

says/asks  
"no,he did ask me to excuse him."  
"Octavian I'll give you 10 seconds to go and after 10seconds my hunters will hunt you."  
with a scared look on his face Octavian did th smart thing RAN LIKE HERMES "hunters you know what to do"Diana says"Let's go to the underworld"we

are looking for Hades but can't find him


	2. A quest with a big problem

**i hope you like this chapter it is late for 2 reasons 1.I make mine long are Assholes thanks please review how come it thinks latin isn't a word**

ch.2 A quest with the biggest problem

Latonia's pov

"Well what happened you look sad?"I ask Mortem and my brother just got back from the underworld with mom and I know what your thinking "of corse they're sad they just got back from Hell."well normally that would be the case but they're good friends with Hades and looked sadder and said, "You should know Hades is missing."  
"What do you mean missing?"  
"Gone,disappeared,no trace,zip!""Don't snap at my daughter"mom yells

"Mom,Mortem,sis stop yelling like 2 year olds especialy the most mature goddess."Anima says**[A/N:yes she and Athena are the mature ones deal with it]**

"Your glad my son is right underworld child or you would be ashes."Diana saysshe starts to grow and everyone looks away

"Thanks Anima I'd rather stay a human"Mortem says gratefully

"your welcome"Anima replys

we go to lunch and make an announcement"You may not have heard yet but Hades has gone missing we are going to send out a quest when we get some news all children of Hades and Pluto meet in the senate house"we ate sacrificed food and left my brother and I went to observe the meeting well actually I went to observe Anima is technically a son of Hadesthe meeting was nothing but yelling at eachother but this is whatthey said there was a twist that makes this funny as Ares when he was trying to get out of tarterus and getting blasted with water

"we should send all chldren of Hades to search Right now!"Markus Maine son of Hades said

"that's too dangerous and stupid we'd be fighting every second we were out there why not send the strongest!"Sarah Angis daughter of Hades yells

"Sarah has the right idea but we have no leads to where he is!"says Sam Aranas son of Pluto

"We need to calm down wait for leads or we'll lose everyone!" my brother said

"why should we listen to a son of Jupiter-"that's all he could say before my brother ran at him daggers in hand,"Doon't you ever call me son of Jupiter or I will send you to the Tarterus without so much as backwards thought!"in a matter of seconds he is bleeding in the chest and my brother is breathing hevy and his eyes became pure black every one moves to get him my brother says just call the children of Apollowhen the children of Apollo left with the son of Hades

Sarah asks,"would you like to explain that sir?"

Anima is agian calm an his eyes are their normal deer fur brown,"yes I hate my father ever since he killed my mortal mother any male that calls me a son of Jupiter without permission I will hurt them.""what do you mean every male?"

"due to my immortal mother mother being Diana I can't hurt a female mortal or demigod unless I am told I can monsters don't count."

"oh"

"Well never thought I'd see and hear of one of my children so mad"Said Diana who was sitting there for an hour

**[A/N:weird the black eyes is because of the Hades' blessing due to adoption mixed with Diana's and Jupiter's blessings if Anima becomes a god he'd be as strong as a primordial with that power to be unlocked when the power unlocks]**

"mother" my brother and I run up and keel everyone follow our example

"Rise Heroes"we rose

"I have news of Hades' wherabouts the Octavian kid said he could give us answers to where he is if we spared him he said that the titans are getting payback from losing to children especially mortals and that he was there when Hades was taken and that the titans are in Alabama and good news is monsters can't go in Alabama because there is tons of celectial bronze underground enogh to kill a monster when it steps into the 've kept him gaurded"

Sarah came up kneeled and asked,"lady Diana could you turn over his punishment to the children of Hades?"

Mom says,"Well Anima would have to talk to his father,Jupiter(when she said this Anima flinched)but he would do it for Hades also Persephone would like me to become Hades' wife on Hades' request if I become his wife Hades will divorce her and she could live her llife the way she wanted it i agreed."

Mortem says,"That means you will be our Immortal step mother. Diana says"yes"the children of Hades cheered "I will take Mortem,Anima,Latonia,Timaeus,and Lily Smith. to Olympus Anima will speak to Jupiter about the punishment of picked up Lily and went to Olympus we went to Olympus and

kneeled to Jupiter and Asked,"Dad I would like to ask if you could turn over punishment of Octavian to Hades' Children?"

Jupiter says "yes,the chilldren of Hades will give a suitable Punishment"

Anima asks "could you please send a note to them,Dad?"

Jupiter says"Of course"

Apollo gets up and says"I think it is time for the prophecy for this quest."

** [A/N:this is the prophecy I like Apollo can't make a good poem so don't say it doesn't Rhyme]**

_children of Life,Sky,Sun,Death,Water ,Wisdom,and fire  
_

face the Titans of North,South,East,Water,Sun,and **Time**

one shall perish by Polos' Sword cold as ice  


another will be killed by the one they know most

you will lose the the trail on the misisipis

and win the fight due to Life's loss 

Anima POV

"we all know what the first 1st,2nd,and 5th mean"I say

Jupiter says"the last line is very easy to understand after all you are the strongest demigod in power ,we also have gifts to help this important quest."

the gifts are as follows me a gladius,Timaeus a miniuture of the master bolt, Icarus a pair of magic wings,my sister a whip,Lily bubo the owl the one that helped perseus,and for Orpheus the 2nd son of Vulcan gets a pair of gloves that make fire stronger with less energy.

so the meeting endsand we go home to get ready the next day I put on my silver jacket I always wear a '21-guns green day' T-shirt a pair of black skinny jeans,and black nike to the gates of the camp it was 1:00 whigh is the time we were supposed to meet to leave at 3:00 we are ready to leave and Timaeus asks me,"How are you already fully awake?"I say"I am the only one that can do this but some children of Diana can't sleep at all,no sleeping capacity."Orpheus then says,"That is a unique ability."getting embarrased I say,"We need to go"Mortem noticing says,"we are going to Alabama Anima your the oldest" I say,"I thought we were Tied . "Mortem tells me,"you forgot today is your birth day."I suddenly remembered the date May 26."Man how could I forget my own birth day."Well I'm driving and we're a mile from camp and we get our first problem a human 6"1' dirty blonde hair ,Ocean blue eyes,a 'Time' t-shirt light blue jeans,and light blue sees us calls to us and says,"Hey are you guys demigods?"we pull over get out and talk to him.I ask,"Do you know your immortal parent."he says,"yes"I ask who he says ,"no one much just the Titan of the Ocean he sent me to find a son of Diana named Anima and ask him to help us against the gods."just then I got an Idea,"canme and my fiends talk in private I think we've seen him"we walk over

"I have an Idea I tell him who I am I know he is going to say to tie you guys up and we me and him give you guys to the titans I'll get a few things out of him and he'll lead us to the titans"I say

Lily says,"Well sounds like a good plan"

Every one agreed I walk over and tell him,"I'm Anima"

he says,"Will you join the Titans."

I say,"yes"

he tells me,"Simple now you and your sister tie up your friends here and we'll go"we do just that every thing according to plan we get in the car and we have a conversation

"So are there any other demitittans?"

"yes I think just me and a son of kronos."

"How do the titans treat you?"

"they all treat me like their own children,but I have my own question are the gods any better."

"Actually all except Zeus yes even Ares is better since they split apart"

"the only non-nice titan is kronos,yells,cusses,oblinerates all that make him made that is why there are only 2 demititans there used to be 100."

"wow how fast did it happen 1 day all because some one mentioned your name calling you infeirior and that we don't need you but, i'm the strongest of all even the son of kronos because ive got my father,and leto,and Iapestus as parents my mother died giving birth "

"Zeus killed my mother when he wanted me to be his adopted son I said 'no' but I was 2 he got mad boom dead mom then my dad heard by phone and crashed on purpose leaving me to stay with Diana best 17 years of my life you know if we help the gods your father would be co-god of the sea Him,Neptune,and Posiedan working together it'd be the best thing ever"

"I'll call my dad about that and see if we can I'll ask you to come back to the side of the gods it'll be dandy"He calls Oceanis **[A/N: yes demigods and demititans get special phone that monsters cant pick up]**Hey dad I found out if we side with the gods you get to be a co-god of the ocean you,Neptune and posiedan working together would be the best thing ever"

"Okay I hated Kronos anyway."**[A/N:yes it was that easy shows Kronos is a bad employer]**

"so Anima-" I interupt and say,"already on the gods side I didn't want to lie to you when I said I was on the titans side but it had to be done I didn't lie about co-god of the seas though you understand."

"lets go kick Kronos' Ass."so 89 miles later titan base an old wine store,"I say "What the Fuck is this?"he says"inconspicuas,oh and by the way the name is Hercules but call me Herc"in a totaly Fake voice,"lord kronos new allies and prisiners"Kronos turns aroundand says"take the prisoners aw-"BOOONNGGG the sound of metal against metal and Kronos is unconsius Oceanis then says he be asleep for a minute and the others ae coming release your friends"we cut the bindings when the titans get here they see Kronos getting up they jump to his side and the fight begins I run up to Kronos but 3 feet away he pulls Bainica to himbound and gagged her cloths ripped he says"comany closer and I'll kill her."Ilook around to see Helios and Icarus Fighting and I remember a line frime the prophecy one will be killed by the one they know most  of course I should have noticed it son of the god of the sun knows Helios the most and Icarus gets stabbed and I look at Orpheus and he gets peirced with a knife back away toword Kronos next thing I know he kills Bainica and I scream,"NNNNOOOOOO!"next I've got my bow shooting arrow after arrow after each one landing in his chest 1,000 arrows my qiver is empty I take out my knives slicing in the chest,neck,crotch(with a squeal from Kronos)I yell,"No more kids for you!"then I keep it up until he knocks my knives away I say,"Bad Idea"pulling out my gladius I grab Icarus' wings and I slice Kronos until he is in Billions of pieces I grab him summon some wolves and throw him to the wolves I turn

Mortems POV

Anima has defeated Kronos single handedly with out getting hurt he turns looks at every one of our enimes Hyperion and Helios run and I feel them Jump into Tarterus saying "MMMMOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYY"the rest attack now there are Koios was first right when he gets within range of the silver sword(Wait silver ,later)SLASH Koios says,"Where am I who are you and Who am I?"Anima says in a voice so scary it'd make Chaos run for mommy"you don't have time to find out"1 milosecond later Kios is literaly Ashes" Anima sheaths his sword picks up Orpheus' War hammer Smashes the Titan of the north into a pancake the fight was over,but bad news Anima collapesed I ask Oceanis to get us to Olympus good news Anima is still alive he coughs "bury the others first" I do as he asks when I get to Bainica I get her ring and put some of her soul in it to her dieing request and Bury her in a gold Diamond incruted coffin with the symbols of Diana And Hades on it we all cried but after Anima woke up and saw the coffin he got the pure black eyes again and Oceanis knocked him out. got toOLympus and Explaind what Happend the Gods started talking to us and we decided that it would be bad if he saw another titan besides Oceanis he would explode in anger and destroy Olympus and the underworld to lose anger.


	3. Awakaning control

**sup glad to write these stories _please review_**

ch.3 Awaken of control

Anima's POV

I woke up in my room wearing my jacket a Green Day t-shirt and jeans I was about to ask what happened I remembered and believe it or not one of the strongest demigods the one with the power of a primordial if he became a god cried,screamed,and prayed to Hades(who we'd found eating a sandwich waiting while we were fighting he had been in a cage.I wanted to kill him for not finding a way to help he could have too the Ass.)that i'd get to visit her I hear a door opening and

Mortem said,"Well for someone who has no capacity for sleep 4 weeks is a long time I think the gods and titans are scared of you now 1. I was told to tell you,you have to unlock power the ability to control your little anger power or as everyone is calling it Titan's Bane and 2.I'm glad your alive. 3. Holy Hephaestus Hand Grenades that was awesome,Hell there is no word that explains it you defeated Kronos no Achilles curse,gods help,or any damage you can see on your body."

I say,"I'm going to _destroy_ a few monsters be back in never."

Mortem yells,"Anima Thirubulum Argentinium Astrono,son of Diana and Jupiter, adopted son of Hades,bane of gods and Titans,future god of the past,life,and auras,one of the future triplets of Diana and Hades,and champion of Diana stop there."he summons skeletons to hold me

I ask,"How do you know my whole name only me and Diana know?"

he laughs I'm getting mad and he's laughing I ask,"Whats so funny?"kicking his chest then I use my life powers to send the skeletons to the Underworld

I say in the voice that Mortem would say makes chaos run for mommy,"You shouldn't use anything with Spirits of any kind against a child of Diana and don't ever say my full name."and I walk away out of camp

soon all my friends and my sister catch up to me Latonia,is holding a bundle of blankets in her arms and says,"Going to leave your son at camp"I choke,"My son"

Latonia says,"Yes Theseus Aurum Astono blessed by Athena child of a daughter of Hades and son of Diana."

my willpower snapped I said,"Fine,I'll stay for my son sis we need to see the Olympians."**[A/N:Sappy to serious that change in personality comes from Jupiter so this is the only time this will happen Anima's personality will change therefore the name of his nature is wind if you understand review what you think it means in review if you don't ask what it means thank you ****]**

Latonia's POV

Well my brother is an Ass he was leaving to stay periminataly with mom without me or his son what is weird he said he'd stay for his son when if he wanted to leave he'd take his son which means and

I told him this,"You didn't want to leave forever.?"

He then sighs and speaks up,"No i didn't I was going to train with the gods to control my anger I'd still never come back for every ones safety I would have left a note saying who i wanted to take my place."

he asks "Where did you find Theseus?"

I tell him"When you were unconscious the second time Oceanus and Mortem Flashed you out possibly to Olympus we noticed Bianca was pregnant when she was alive so we got the baby out no thanks to Mortem putting her in a coffin."

A shadow we know as Hades appears but before we can say "Lord Hades" he says,"don't say my name I am hiding from Diana."she wants to know why you've look more like me."

I say,"oh how com I haven't noticed your hair is pure Stygian black which is supposed to be just jet black,your dark brown eyes which are supposed to be deer fur brown,your paler,and your star-shaped shine in your eyes their gone you look exactly like Hades,(Diana appears)oops sorry Hades."Hades looked like he wanted to strangle me

Diana steps between us and ask,"could you explain why my son looks like you when he is your adopted son"

Hades says,"Because when Bianca died he got so angry he took 98% of my power which usually only my full-blooded children can do using the power from you and Jupiter therefore he gained my personality which will show up in a hour and my appearance so not my fault and you can ask Athena."

I ask,"What does it mean, what makes it happen"

Hades answers,"He pushes most Jupiter's blood out except the blood for his powers ironically the blessing of power too(checking his watch),oh look at the time we have to get you to Olympus"

Mortem says,"Dad since when did you have a watch"

Hades noticed the question with,"I don't know"then flashes us to Olympus and the council

"Let the council begin"Jupiter and Zeus say in unison, "Demigods kneel before your parent "

"Now I must be formal for this Anima Tirubulum Argintinium Astrono will you accept Hades as your Immortal parent if you do you will gain back some of your Diana child appearance but not all your eyes will gain the star-shaped twinkle,your hair will be a light Stygian Black,ect the bigest difference is you'll have complete control over your Titan's Bane power."

Anima says"I accept,sir but will I loose my powers from you I still"

Jupiter replys,"yes the gods are powerful but we cannot take power that someone has had from your birth."

**[A/N:the next one will be longer than this]**


	4. ch4 gifts from the gods

**[A/N:If you are an author of fan fiction I have an answer to writers block if you listen to songs you can think clearer for some others it may give you an idea for the story]**

Ch.4 gifts from the gods

Anima's POV

"Thank you for explaining,Lord Jupiter",I say

"I'd like to ask you 3 and your friends to go with Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood and stay for a party in your honor Anima" Jupiter said

"Yes my Lord"I tell Jupiter well at least I don't have to call him father anymore

"And You have to speak to Hades before you leave"Jupiter said

I quickly say,"Yes sir"and me and Mortem run over to Hades

Zeus yelled"Council dismissed"

Jupiter yells,"Wait I wasn't done Zeus you idiot you know I wanted for them to sit at Hades' feet for me to finish."

Jupiter fixes his chiton I didn't notice before because I was looking toward the gods faces but the Roman gods are wearing Chitons and the Greeks were wearing toga(now for people who think it is th same thing you are mistaken Togas are semicircular cloth draped to be a garment Chiton is a tunic like garment with shoulder straps.)and says,"now at Camp Half-Blood all gods will look through the Hermes cabin for their children and all the gods give you a leather arm brace that turns into a replica Hades' shadow shield,now dismissed."

Then I ask Hades,"Father,why is it the Greek gods wearing toga and the Romans wearing Chitons?"

Hades says,"Well we had a bet that the Greeks and Romans could wear the opposite sides ancient clothing the ones that wear it all day get to have one more day with their children."then an idea came to me that is really disgusting

"Hades are you wearing underwear?"I ask

"Nope"he says with a smile me and Mortem say,"you know there is a baby with the powers of stealth crawling around."

now this is the part that makes me laugh the lord of the dead screamed like a little girl walks up to Zeus and asks,"Do you have a pair of underwear I can borrow."Zeus says ,"Yes why?"Hades says,"You don't want to know."then we lost trace of the conversation as we walked away to get Latonia and go to Camp Jupiter we shadow traveled passed out for 3 seconds and walked to the gate me having all my armor,my medals and my of course my Tattoo I walk up to the gate and the guards stop me and I tell them,"I have orders from Jupiter to come here."I don't trust children of the underworld" the guard says I say,"okay if you don't trust that trust this I lift up my arm to show the tattoo a mark with two olives off the trees side by side with 19 slash marks(17 from being with Diana 2 at camp)"Oh,Didn't recognize you Anima,sir."that easy we walk through the cattlecot tunnel when we reached the end of the tunnel we met up with Hazel and when she walked up she said hi to Mortem and Latonia and asked who I was and told her it was me and she noticed my voice and I said,"I got angry at Kronos when I was on a quest and pulled a lot of Hades' blood into me and I became a child of Hades in escense."so we went to talk to Reyna and Frank when we went inside I know that they recognized me without problem then again my jacket has Diana's symbol on its left side how no one noticed this before is beyond me ,"Anima,Mortem,and Latonia nice to see you why are you here?"I tell her,"one of Jupiter's parties he has set the place at Camp Half-Blood and that Camp Demigod is supposed to help with 11 of the top 20 strongest demigods."Frank says,"have you seen Octavian anywhere?"I say,"Last I saw him the Hades children were torturing him for helping Kronos.""Well can we get moving we'll be waiting for you at the entrance."I hate to say it we ran I mean we RAN out of the camp to the entrance good news the Roman oracle is here,"well, Sam son of Pluto new oracle of camp Jupiter please go inside with this note from Apollo."in 4 hours we are on the road[A/N:I'm going to skip the long journey and get straight to the entrance to Camp Half-Blood]when we reach the entrance the gods were there to meet went into camp and talked to Chiron and got to have a free day so I went to the Artemis cabin I've never actually been around it I just went to the Hades cabin but I wanted to see any sisters/brothers when I walked in a 9-year-old girl holding a bow said,"They send a child of Hades to tell us something Mr.D must have gone bonkers."I look around there are 20 girls and 4 boys the boys sat there looking at me sadly and went back to what they were doing the girls all had they're bows out I say,"Actually I'm-"they all shot they're bows I caught all the arrows with the moonlight that is always on the inside 1 boy a 2-year-old said,"cwool can we do twat."a girl I remember as Sierra moonlace(yes like the flower)said,"Who are you" I answer, "Anima Astrono Roman and Greek double demigod son of Hades and Diana creator of Diana's favorite metal lethium." I walk over to the other guys and say,"you know Artemis is here hurry and get there first in the dinning pavilion."they run out then tell the girls and next they're running out too. when I get there I kneel to Diana then to Hades,went to the Artemis table and sacrificed food and ate then went to the Arena to meet the son of Poseidon I sneak up and yell,"SUP!" he jumps drops his sword and I catch it and turn it into a pen I say,"wow percy good sword mine is a pen that i twist it and hold it like a sword and it becomes a sword and hold it like a knife and it becomes a knife here you go care for a match."He says,"Sure,can I have the pleasure to know the person whose butt I am about to kick"I take my sword out twist it and it became a sword I tell him,"I am Anima Astrono,Double demigod son of Diana and Hades,pretor of the Roman half of Camp Demigod,master of blades..."

**A/N:Sorry this will be my last cliff hanger.**


	5. fun with demigods

**[A/N: I should clarify that by cliffhangers I meant that I won't end it dramatically also a double demigod is created when a female mortal and a goddess fuse their Egg cells and a male mortal and a god fuse their sperm cells yes Anima is OOC also Latonia is a year younger than Mortem and Anima also Percy and the other 6 of the 7 are 21 thanks to the gods making them 2 years younger after they defeated Gaea Nico ask to be a year older they are 21 now.]**

Ch.5 fun with demigods

Anima's POV

Percy stared blankly and asks,"If you're a demigod how do you have two immortal parents"

I say,"Long story you win I will tell it to you."

Percy says,"Fine shouldn't be hard My dad says I am 1 of the best demigods when it comes to power and sword fighters."

I tell him,"Lets get started."

and it begins with a thrust and a parry,then a slash and deflect,I get a tap to his leg,arm, and chest before yawning of boredom I've learned his fighting style from descriptions of his fighting ability,we continue with a slash and a roll and a tap to the neck when a girl walks in probably a child of Venus or if she is Greek Aphrodite Percy said,"I win hey Piper."

I admit defeat Percy says,"About explaining you having 2 immortal parents."

I say,"Okay"

And start with my example,"you see I wasn't a child of Hades first but it is still unbelievable you see I was a son of Jupiter and Diana so it went like this My mortal parents were trying to get a baby so when they had sex they Jupiter and Diana fused their sex cells with my mortal parents then created me and 2 years later my mortal mom died in car crash and my sister and I were abused by my mortal father 2 days later I killed my mortal father with a bow I made to hunt with Diana came picked us up and we were on the hunt 17 years later my sister and I were sent to Camp Demigod we have been there as campers for 2 years and we are the leaders for the roman half of the camp then 9 weeks ago Me and my friends went on a quest fought Kronos and the other Titans I fought Kronos' metal body and kicked his Ass easily after 2 of my friends died he killed my wife Bianca and I lost control at the time the part Hades was only an adoption but I called on so much of Hades' power that I pulled some of Hades' blood into me making me a son of Hades I still have my Jupiter powers though."

"Wow"Percy said,"I had to have the curse of Achilles to fight Kronos you kicked his butt using powers from your parents."

I say,"My life is very hard if I had a mortal mother I could go to school and all that and I could get demigod scent maskers which there are only 15 of them."

Percy shot off his seat like it was hot and told me,"My mom could adopt you and you'll have a mortal mother."

I ask,"Shouldn't we ask her first?"

Percy blushes and says,"Oh,yeah."

I tell him,"Go and Iris message her while I talk to some other people I wonder if Nico is here?"

I find Nico with Hazel,"Sup guys,have you seen Mortem."

they say,"No"

"Thanks"I say

Then Percy came up,"Anima find your sister we can stay at my moms house until we get a dorm at the college in New York you can come too Nico,Hazel, oh Anima what about Mortem?"

I tell Percy,"He has his own mansion a block away from NYU I have one too but I'd rather have a mortal mom for a while,oh and before I forget Gaea is due to come back since I got angry and killed Kronos too easily but we can finished college first."

When we get to Sally's I walked in and Sally said,"Hello you must be Anima,and you young lady must be Latonia,Anima you and your sister are both children of Diana right."

Latonia says,"yes Sally,Anima became a son of Hades using Hades' blood he got more Hades features thus his hair being Stygian black,and his deep dark brown eyes."

Sally says"Okay I understand why don't you stay here tonight and get to college tomorrow and please call me mom."

we go up to Percy's room and I get out my portable bed which at first just looks like a box of Gobstoppers candy before I press the button"Cool"Percy says

"Tomorrow I will arrange for us to get the same rooms and the same classes and the same studies."

Percy says,"How."

I say,"Oh,yeah there is a special thing for NYU made by Athena and Minerva so demigods can get together lets get to sleep."and with that they slept

The next morning Percy asked,"Why were you awake all last night?"I put on a black green day T-shirt,my Jacket that has black on the sleeves ,black skinny jeans,and black sneakers I have no idea why but I just want to wear black,"Well I can't sleep ever for me it is impossible to sleep well you guys go get the dorm decorations here is my list just use my sisters credit card it will never run out of money,I will go get the rooms and classes"

At NYU I walk up to the lady at the office and tell her,"My friends and I are starting here we would like the classes Thanatology,marine biology,Greek,Roman,metalwork, P.E.,and Constelology please."I then use the Mist and The girls get room A-250 the boys get room A-251(the best rooms),The classes are the same everyone made it to the campus I was waiting gave the girls their room number and we went to the rooms to and Nico have beds in the corner on either side of the wall so we painted the room black in the corner Percy chose the wall closest to the door and painted sea green Jason chose the place where we can't see him(He's scared of Nico from when Nico trapped him in shadow travel for a day before he came out on Olympus with everyone laughing he is okay with me though).

**A/N:this is for your own knowledge a Demigod can be able not to be scented by monsters it is possible and from here on Latonia and Anima's last name will be Luna because they decided that Astrono isn't going to be any help.  
**


	6. School the most boring monster

**[A/N:For all those who reviewed remember that I am ADHD, I will forget to punctuate,Also It will be Anima's POV most of the time but it will change sometimes it will be Percy's.S.T. is Shadow won't show up again until ch. the last name actually will be changed to Graveyard while in college.]**

ch.6 School the most boring ever

Anima's POV

I sit up at 3:08 to find Annabeth walking in to the room and say,"Little late to be up isn't it?"

She yelps and Asks,"Can you tell Percy to meet me in the hall?"

I say,"Sure" she leaves I walk over to Percy shake him awake and

tell him,"Annabeth wants you to meet her in the hall."

he says okay and walks out I S.T. to camp and get all my black clothing S.T. back get dressed in my jacket,a black Hades T-shirt,and black skinny jeans wake every one up I give Timaeus and Jason Jupiter T-shirt,Frank a Mars T-shirt,Percy and my sister a Poseidon/Neptune T-shirt,Annabeth a Athena T-shirt Hazel and Nico a Pluto/Hades T-shirt, went to our first class.

I show them their schedules they are all the same.(who are the gods kidding with these names)

_1Thanatology 2Lunch 3marine biology 4Greek 5Roman 6metalwork 7 P.E 8Constelology  
_

I say,"Zeus's is the most obvious."

Latonia and Percy high-five when they figured out what the Marine biology teachers names were Jason groaned when he read Zeus' name Frank says,"At least Mars' doesn't say Mr.M"the bell rang and we went to class

We walk in and say,"Hi dad."to Hades

we sit down with our friends and a 20-year-old girl walks up and asks,"The teachers your dad?"

_I reply,"Yes, Mr.P,Mr.N,and are my uncles and is my mom."_

"Wow you're related to most of the teachers"She said,"oh where are my manners,I'm Andromeda Atlantic call me Annie."

"my Name is Anima Graveyard."I say

Hades says,"Class lets get started"

"Now can any one explain what Thanatology means?"

A teen with Blonde hair and Electric blue eyes says,"You're the teacher shouldn't you know?"**[A/N:Guess who his parent is]**

Hades face-palms,"I was asking to see if anyone here already knew,how about I call on someone oh how about you Anima."

I stand up and say,"Thanatology is a word made from the greek word for death and the suffix ology meaning the study of death."

Hades says,"Good now that the question is answered you may get to know each other after we introduce ourselves starting with Anima"

I say,"Hi my name is Anima Graveyard and are my mom and dad they are no longer married."

Nico says,"Hi I'm Nico Di'Angelo I'm Anima's Half-brother and my mom died in a storm."

Hazel is next"Hi I'm Hazel Levesque I'm Anima and Nico's half-sister my mom died in a flood."

It kept going past our friends to the blonde guy that spoke earlier,"My name is Hercules Storm you can call me Herc."

I wrote down his name because I know I've seen his face before

Then the Annie spoke,"Hi my name is Andromeda Atlantic you can call me Annie my dad left when I was Five and told my to look for a Half brother oh mine named Perseus."I looked at Percy and he flinched

Hades saw this and had to make it worse,"Does that remind you of something Nephew?"

Percy says,"My real name is Perseus but I go by Percy."

Hades says,"Nephew how about you and my son Anima go and talk to Annie here outside."

the three of us say yes sir and walk out I tell Nico to write the names of the possible demigods

When we get outside she asks,"Why did the teacher ask you to talk to me outside?"

I elbow Percy,"OW,Listen I'm your half-brother the names are Ironic Perseus and Andromeda,but our dad is Mr.P his real name is Poseidon he is the god of the seas."

I facepalm,"So your just going to blurt that altogether you said you had gotten used to it."

Percy is blushing,"Well it is not every day I find a sister."

I say,"There are tons of your brothers and sisters at Camp Demigod."

then we get back to the point,"You being a child of Poseidon you have power over water."

She asks "are all our teachers gods and if so who are and ?"

I answer," is Hades, is Diana,I am a double demigod."

She seemed to understand what that meant,"Are there any other demigods here besides you guys?"

I tell her,"yes there is Herc,that is it so far."

She asks,"Son of?"

I say,"Well isn't it obvious he is a son of Jupiter roman version of Zeus."

we walk back in sit down I grab the paper from Nico and read his handwriting _Why is it in bold wait what is Leo's handwriting here_ I thought**[A/N:Anima's handwriting is normal Leo's is underlined ]**

Hercules storm definitely son of Jupiter

Andromeda Atlantic daughter of Poseidon

**Andrew Solis son of Apollo,maybe**

**Hera Ring Daughter of ?[A/N:Nico what is wrong with :I don't know.]**

Jeremy Winter son of Khione 

**Minus Morar son of Pluto,maybe**

**Mike more son of mercury reason for conclusion caught him stealing my wallet**

_well that is okay but I know Hera ring's mother is Hera,she said the would have one demigod child_,then Hades says,"Please get to know each other,so I don't have to send you to the underworld"I tell Jason to go talk to Herc,Hazel to talk to Minus,Leo to talk to Andrew,and Annabeth,Percy,and Andromeda went to talk to Mike,and Nico,Piper,and I went to talk to Jeremy

we walk over to be surprised,"I know you guys are demigods I haven't been claimed yet but maybe if I'm with you guys it will happen."

"Okay that saves us time a friend of ours knows your godly parent he and two others went on a quest and met her."I said

He looked happy,"Can you tell me who she is?"

Me and Nico laughed,"Why don't you let her tell you herself she's the school councilor."

"Really?",he asks

"Heck most of the teachers are gods is Hades"I say laughing

the bell rings

I say,"I will take you to her."we walk to the councilors office.

I say,"Hello "with a hint of sarcasm

"Anima,ah you've found my son"she said

I bow Jeremy follows my lead but I say,"Lady Khione"

he says,"Mother"

I leave them and head to lunch I found all of them together

I say,"Hey guys,eveyone know their immortal parent,we'll start a introduction with that."

Jason was the first,"I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter but I stay at the Greek Camp."

Percy next,"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon."

Annabeth next,"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

Me next,"Anima Graveyard Son of Hades and Diana ,don't ask."

then it went From Jason to Hazel and the knew kids ask what their parents names were then they were claimed in public by a neckless with their parents sacred animal on it Hera Ring a cow,Herc an eagle,Mike a cadeus**(A/N:I don't remember Hermes' sacred animal)** ,Andrew a lizard,Minus a a Diamond **[A/N:I like using this for Pluto]**.

"Well that's settled"I say, so the rest of lunch was talking When Jeremy got here I introduced him,"Everybody meet Jeremy Winter son of Khione"

everyone except Jeremy and I shivered, I ask,"why are you guys shivering."

Leo says why aren't you it just became 5 degrees in here"I look at the thermometer it said 4 but that's not the point

Then I remembered,"oh I'm immune to heat and cold,wait Leo can't you make your body tempeture go up?"

Leo manages to shiver out,"Me and Jeremy are canceling each other out which explains the me freezing,I don't want to be a Leosicle."the bell rings

we go to the next class Marine Biology,"Hello class I am Mr.P and we will begin the year with Greek clothing such as the _chiton_,but first stand up and say your name."

I go first,"Anima Graveyard"

and so on so forth I wrote down names and I walk outside to talk to Jack Skeleton(HaHaHa)and told him about him being a son of Hades

During Geek class I asked to talk to all the teachers my friends also asked this we walked outside and I asked what was on eveyones mind,"Is there a way to get the collage diploma now?" they said,"yes,A start to end test."me and all 21 of my friends went took the test

here are the boys test scores it is all tests together **[A/N:I will not show the girls there are 10 guys]**

Percy 98/A

Jason 99/A

Leo 70/C

Frank 100/A+

Nico 99/A

Anima 100/A+

Jeremy 99/A

Mike 100/A+(cheated)

Herc 98/a

Jack 97/A

Andrew 99/A

we passed we get to stay in an apartment and look after demigods that show up in New York until the Newest camp is built Camp Heroes all the camps get an area Camp demigod is central,Camp Half-Blod is eastern, and Camp Jupiter is have two apartments and to get to the last part Leo has a girlfriend a child of Athena named Ann Jet,I have a girlfriend Andromeda ,and Herc the only one with out a demigod girlfriend gets a daughter of Athena named Atalanta Plane **[A/N:funny right]**

**There will be 2 more chapters till the Sequel please review **


	7. Don't mess with Anima

**A/N:good news this will be an okay chapter and they get to fight giants and as promised I am going to do Percy's POV also Anima has no real last name since the last holder of his mortal family his mortal grandmother died so he no longer has the last name Astrono  
**

ch.7 don't mess with Anima

Percy's POV

I woke up on my father's throne how am I not incinerated I don't know I was wearing a linkin park T-shirt a pair of sea-green skinny jeans,a pair of sea-green shoes, and a sea-green jacket.I hear Anima yell,"Really you bring us here and you say the giants are coming back to take revenge for Gaea's defeat!"I sit up and Annabeth hugs/crushes me,"my seaweed brain is awake."then she punched my gut ,"that is for sleeping too long."I get up .

Hades walks up and says,"Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind."

Anima face palms,"Don't use Kennedy's quote."

Hades says,""how about,When the war of the giants is over the wars of the pygmies will begin."

I say,"Hades,now is not the time to make jokes,oh gods I've turned into Athena!"

Anima then takes this as the time to slap the back of my head with a Stygian Iron staff I've never seen before,"Since when did you have a staff?"I ask

Anima answers,"Hades had it made for me,now to business anything else coming to kill us?"with a hint of sarcasm

Hades of course didn't notice,"Atlas."

Anima says,"Dad let me explain something I said it sarcastically meaning I didn't want to know I need the blessing of Hercules."

everyone gasped

I ask,"What is the blessing of Hercules?"

Athena the only one that isn't fazed answers,"It is to ask Hercules to give the powers he had as a demigod to another demigod and bad news Hercules kills every demigod he meets now."

Anima says,"I can do it he is okay with me I am his friend."

then I notice a guy in the corner behind the Roman form of my dad Anima sees me looking,"That's Euth son of Neptune."

Zeus gets up,"Heracles I call for you!"

Hercules then materializes,"Yes dad is this about me getting off of that island and resting at home?"

Jupiter says,"No,but if you do this you may stay on Olympus?"

Heracles then eyes Zeus,"Do what exactly?"

"Give the powers you had as a demigod to Anima son of Hades"Zeus says

Heracles says,"sure,I Heracles bestow upon Anima son of Hades the same powers as I had when I was a demigod."

when that was over Anima glowed bronze for 1 second then he decided to be a show off and pickup Zeus' throne Zeus looked like he was going to throw up(why,I have no idea).

Annabeth moves up and says,"Stop being a show off."

Anima says,"fine."

the council sit back in their thrones Zeus' is twisted facing Ares Jupiter takes now to say,"At least we have someone to watch Ares."then the council started,Jupiter snaps and Vulcan walks up with a T.V. turns it on and Dora came on Ares screamed like a 2-year-old girl Vulcan laughs like a movie villan then high-fives Hephaestus and changes it to a view of Tartarus when everyone is done laughing

Jupiter says,"Now as you can see the Giants are climbing out of their father the only one on our side is at Camp Demigod as you know he is chief of security his name,Damson,we also have Iapetus A.K.A. Bob is chief of camper safety for Camp Half-Blood,they could be big help in this war,Perseus Jackson please call them they will come since they swore on the River Styx to help you when you need it."

I says,"ok,Bob,Damson Olympus needs you"they burst through the door and look at the T.V. Damson sees his brothers coming out of Tartarus he says,"I will help you."

Anima steps forward,"If I ask Hades and he says yes I can shadow travel everyone going to Tartarus without running out of energy"

everyone looks to Hades he shrugs,"Sure"I say,"That wasn't very reassuring."

Hades looks at me,"I'm sending 4 of my favorite children,my 2 favorite nieces,and my favorite Nephew to Tartarus you want reassuring go see Aphrodite"everyone laughed and I'm sure I am blushing

Anima,Nico,and Mortem who was called here seconds ago go over to the pet monsters they've had for weeks Nico a baby Cerberus(don't ask)named Dark(don't ask),Anima a Hellhound named Lead,and Mortem a special Hydra named Death pulled them over concentrated then everything was black when the world went back to normal we were all outside the pit Tartarus,

ironically when we got there Alcyoneus was the first one says,"I'll Taking Alcyoneus alone!"

Anima then runs at Alcyoneus screaming,"FOR HADES!"when he is 3 feet away from Alcyoneus he jumps kicks him in the face,slices his chest open and 1 minute later Alcyoneus is paralyzed,

he says,"Bob if you please."

Bob walks up and shoves his spear in Alcyconeus' heart,"Back to Tartarus so says Bob"

the others are just getting up and Porphyrion looks at Anima and say,"Those eyes they remind me of Erebus are you Anima Thirubulum?."

Anima says in a voice perfectly described by Latonia,"yes"

for some reason Otis takes his spear and Stabs Porphyrion then Anima whacks him with his staff he disintegrated with a sickening WWHHAAPP!

Anima said,"Didn't think of another two giants on our side."

Polybotes says,"Stop we will camp on this ledge,you Ephialtes and Otis will leave and camp with the rest of the others."

we left to camp in Hades' palace

**A/N:please review for who should be the last POV**


	8. demigodsgood and demigiantsneutral

**A/N:I love to write about myself with a life better than my own My parents are Assholes,my classmates are stupider than rocks,and I'm always sitting around and for someone with ADHD it is enough to make me throw for Wyatt credit goes to XxDreaming AngelxX although I have changed one thing to make it fit the story everything else was perfect,so sorry XxDreaming to describ the staff it is made of stygian Iron it has two blades one stygian iron one lithium silver inside it that come out with a twist of the middle.  
**

Ch.8 Demigods are good and bad but demigiants are neutral

Anima's POV

I would like to say that there was no problem when we got to Hades' palace I'd like to,but when we made it to Hades' castle we were attacked by souls in revolt Euth came to help but leading the souls was a Demigod,demititan,or Demigiant probably the last to the description he has green eyes ,he is tall with Stygian black charges down Punishment hills I say,"_mauris_" and I hear Jason say,"_Filius Canis_" the others say Pans/Faunus' pants in Greek and Latin.**[A/N:Pan/Faunus does not really wear pants.] **I raise an army of _Spartus_,"for Olympus."the world suddenly went upside down literally.

I walk up to the leader and Ask,"Who are you,Why are you attacking my father?"

He steps forward,"I am Wyatt son of Alcyoneus,before we jump to fighting each other I must first ask why do you fight for the gods?"

I tell him,"I don't fight for the gods I fight for my friends,my immortal parents,and the fate of the half-immortals,I always give a chance to fight for the side that has the world the way it is with the Titans,the giants,and Gaea will destroy every thing that includes the half immortals and the giants themselves the gods are a force of order."

Wyatt then Asks,"Are you sure could you explain to me what I could get if I take the chance to join the gods?"

I then told him,"Well first you could stay with the gods,ask for adoption,and gain you can join a camp and protect and be protected I swear on the river Styx you will not be hurt by the gods if you join us,and the gods are good the one to watch out for are Ares,Zeus,and Hercules."

He thinks about it in what felt like an hour he said,"Okay I will join if you and your friends defeat this army"

I walk toward Bob he gets up holding a flashlight and says,"This is Hyperion's light sword."

I click it and a sword made of pure light is in my hand I think of it being longer and it got longer I screamed and dropped it picked it up put it back as a flashlight.

then I hear Percy say,"we won."

Wyatt walks up and says,"I agree to join you."

we then look at Hades and he came back with 3 demigods named Henry,Sam,and Atalanta Seaserch (the name is just weird but not my choice of names)along with them Hades brought 4 of the Olympians(Greek and Roman form making it 8) and Hestia and Vesta.

I say,"Here we go the Giants won't know what hit them."

Hades,Mortem,Nico,and I summon all the strongest monsters to help walk toward the Giants camp when we get there it was really a beautiful the tents were made of Stygian cloth very hard to make by the way about 10 feet taller than the giants but when we were 2 centimeters from entering camp Alarms blare and three demigiants come out and put a sword at my was about to attack when I said,"Guys now might not be a time to attack we need to be fair and if we fight we fight from the front we as planned would have told the giants we were here I fight honorably,now could you get that sword out of my neck _son of Porphyrion_."the last part I said in Latin he backed away,"Dad this demigod wants to talk to you."Porphyrion walks up and says,"_Numquam ego te videre,filium Dianea"_ (Never thought I would see you Again son of Diana in latin).

I say,"We are here to defeat you,but first I will tell the demigiants this is your only chance to come over to our side if you do you will get all I promised Wyatt here."Half of them came over the other half stayed then again there were only 4 of them in all 5 if you count Wyatt.

then the fights begin I walk over to Help Diana Against Gration,a Giant that is thinner than his brothers with black hair a sword at his side and eggshell white skin.

"I am Gration I will not be defeated by a silly female!"Gration said I then proceeded by hitting his leg with my Stygian Iron staff.

He turns on me about to attack me to find a bright silver arrow sticking out of his stomach.

"You will not hurt my son!"Diana said**[A/N:yes Diana is that motherly to her male children]**I stab his stomach with the blades of my 2 minutes of screaming he burst into tiny plastic moons and OW I preceded by jumping up and ran to the fields of Asphridol I threw a throwing knife at Porphyrion just in time for Jupiter and Jason to hit him then going to Elysium I run up to Polybotes to help Percy,Euth,and Neptune when Polybotes attacks Neptune's back Euth jumps in the way and gets his ribs broken with a CLK I run up to Euth grab his gorgons blood throw it at Polybotes it goes into his mouth and Neptune makes it break out of the Vial Polybotes,he melts slowly.I then do the stupidest thing I have ever done I tap my inner power,I use my newly named,'Hades' domain' I pull all the Hadesfire and Hadeslava into the Area and dump it on the giants,I summon all the dead possible,and make the five rivers news the giants started to run away,bad news I get hit in the head and I wake up in a Olympian hospital with Hades holding the string of my life away from the fates,"It is not his Time.","yes it is." I get up and say,"To late."Jupiter walks up,"Council meeting 1 minute bring Anima,Mortem,Latonia,Euth's soul,Nico,Bianca's spirit,Thesseus Grave,and the seven."I get up get on some new pick up the others in their rooms when we get to the throne room we summon Euth and Bianca the meeting stats and Diana says,"First things first we have decided to make you all gods for bravery you will be a second council of major gods,First the saviors of the fighters Anima,who used the Hades' Domain power to defeat the giants and Mortem who helped sustain Anima's energy,Anima the council pronounces you God of Life,daggers,wolves,and Hellhounds,you Mortem God of Death,weaponry,Hydras,and Night,Nico God of Shadows,furies,Stygian iron,and Kings,Percy god of Heroes,swordsmanship,Oceans,Loyalty,and Pegasi,Euth god of Safty,Energy,Foxes,and Rivers,Jason Grace god of the sky,thunder,Eagles,and helpfulness,Frank zhang god of War,battle strategy,Archery,and Friendship,Leo Valdez god of the forge,fire,machines,and Automations,since Thesseus is a baby he doesn't get domains but he will be a god no less."Hades walks forward,"Bianca Goddess of Fortune,happiness,and Crows,Annabeth goddess of Wisdom,Battle,Heroes,and Owls,Hazel Goddess of riches,Jems,magic,and Queens,Piper McLean Goddess of beauty,love,dating,and Marrige you have a while before you choose who you will marry as gods go have fun. "

** A/N:I will explain all questions but remember if they are stupid I will tell you and they are making a new Olympian god council so they may have their parents Domians the seqel will be called 'Life as a god' thanks for you to those who submit characters when I asked have a good day.**


End file.
